The present invention relates to a method and system for a social network service, and more particularly, to a method and system for evaluating reliability on the basis of an analysis of user activities on a social medium.
Recently, with the development of Internet technology and mobile devices, communication between users has increased, and social media services have developed as fields of communication. The Internet technology makes it possible to quickly access a social media service through a mobile device or a web and rapidly and conveniently generate and access information, and the development of mobile devices enables a user to access a social media service any time anywhere. Social media services have recently been under active development as means for producing, consuming, and sharing information, and the number of users of social media services is rapidly increasing. While media, such as a newspaper, a magazine, a television (TV), a radio, and the like are used by information producers to unilaterally deliver information to information consumers, social media services are bilateral communication media in which a user is an information provider and an information consumer at the same time. In social media services, since users can produce, process, and share information in person and processes thereof are simple and convenient, information rapidly proliferates. Due to these characteristics, many users are using social media services. Also, since it is easy to access social media services through a mobile device, social media services are being used regardless of time and place, and production and exchange of information through the services are becoming routine.
Social media services may include a blog service for creating content from a user's thought, opinion, daily life, etc. and combining the created content in an Internet space, Wikipedia, which is collective intelligence of people from all walks of life, a social network service (SNS) for freely communicating and sharing information among users and establishing a connection between users, a user-created content (UCC) service, a micro-blog service, and the like.
Since social media services have become fields of active information exchange due to the easy production and rapid proliferation of information, social media services have an advantage in that it is possible to acquire much information in a short time. Together with this advantage, social media services have a problem in that unreliable information proliferates. Due to anonymity and a characteristic that anyone can easily and freely generate information, social media services have a disadvantage in that a malicious provider can easily generate and rapidly proliferate uncertain information.
For this reason, a countless number of pieces of unreliable information are proliferated thoughtlessly on the basis of social media services. Therefore, to solve the problem of uncertain or unreliable information being shared through social media services, a method of determining reliability and professionalism of information distributed through social media services is required.
Information distributed through social media services includes information produced by a user with low reliability, information shared among users, information maliciously produced by a particular user, and the like. Therefore, determining reliability of a provider of information that is distributed through social media services is required. Also, when a user is not an expert, unverified information may be provided through a social media service, and thus an evaluation method in which professionalism of information or professionalism of an information provider is taken into consideration is necessary.
Research has continuously been conducted on a technique for measuring reliability of a user in a social network. An interaction, relationship type, and interest similarity (IRIS) technique determines reliability between users on the basis of the type of a relationship between the users, an evaluation score of interaction between the users, and similarity in interests of the users. A multimedia social network trust model (MSNTM) technique calculates reliability between users on the basis of similarity in hobbies between the users, an evaluation score of the information, and a reliability score of the information. A trust-relation social network (TRSN) technique evaluates reliability of a user on the basis of the number of users directly connected to the user and similarity between user profiles.